When a network-enabled device is first introduced into a new environment, the device must be configured to recognize and respond to other devices in the network securely. Typically, this configuration requires that an administrator manually provide keys, passwords, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and other information to the device to achieve a secure pairing. This manual configuration is time-consuming, error-prone, and not readily scalable to an Internet of Things in which tens or hundreds of devices within the home are network-enabled.